She's Online
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: Liley oneshot Lilly wants a date. Miley wants a date. They don’t want it to be known. So where else would they turn to but the internet...


**A/N **Yet another oneshot by me. I just love oneshots. Don't you?

**She's Online**

Miley's POV

"So Miles, have you heard this big buzz at school about-"

"Don't even mention it, I'm not interested. It sounds like such a stupid set up anyway." Lilly and I were sitting on the couch in my living room. We were finishing our homework and it was getting late, so Lilly was just about to leave. "I mean, how does any kid in our high school expect to find a date that way?"

"Miley come on, it's just an online chat, set up for anyone in the school. But it sure sounds like someone's desperate." Lilly directed to me, suspiciously.

"I'm not desperate, I-I'm not even looking." I lied. I can't believe it.

"Do you even realize who set this thing up?"

"No, why? Does it matter?"

"Well it might to you, you might be interested anyway."

"Lilly I don't care who did it, I'm still not looking at it."

"Oh come on, it's really cool and really well organized." She pleaded.

"Alright well I'm not saying I'll sign up or anything, but who did it?"

"Well from what I've heard, it's your brother."

"Jackson?! Since when did he get so smart?"

"When you think about it, it makes sense. I mean when he's not working at Rico's, he's up in his room all the time 'studying'. I guess he just created this site and finally finished."

"Wow, I wonder how long it took him. It still doesn't matter though, I'm not gonna check it out."

"I told you its pretty cool, he did a really good job. And I assume that was his goal, was to impress girls."

"Have you signed up for it?"

"No, why?"

"Oh uh, no reason. Anyway I guess you'd better get home." I sighed. Actually it came out as more of a whimpering noise. I had no idea why it happened, but Lilly noticed.

"Are you…ok?" she asked suspiciously as she gathered her things up into her bookbag.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine I'm just…tired."

"Ok, well goodnight then. I'll see you tomorrow at school." She smiled. I walked her to the door and waved goodbye. Then shut it behind me and talked to myself.

"Yeah, tired of you torturing me. Just keep it together Stewart, one day and one day soon you'll tell her." I said out loud and silently to myself as I started walking up the stairs. On my way to my room, Jackson's door was open and he was sitting in front of his computer. I just stood in the doorway, to keep clear of walking into the toxic dump, and to say something.

"Jackson, guess who I just heard the creator of our schools new dating website is?"

"Uhh…who?"

"You. Lilly told me."

"Come on, you should be proud of me, this wasn't easy you know?"

"Yeah I guess I should check it out first, before I judge it."

"You haven't even looked at it? Miles it's not that bad and it's not all a dating website. It's also a big online chat group too. So you can create a username and make friends, but you don't have to do the matching up part if you don't want too."

"Ok, I'll check it out then." I mumbled a little grumpily.

"Thanks Miles, goodnight." Jackson said then turned back around to his computer.

I walked across the hall and into my room. Once I was at the door I looked between my bed and my desk. Well it was a little early to go to sleep, so I decided to check it out now. So I turned my computer on and then pulled up the website. Jackson and Lilly were right, it really was cool. Easy to navigate and it had cool graphics and background.

Once I found the chat section I had to create a username and that was the hardest part of course. I didn't want anyone to know who I was, so I decided on _NormalRockstar15_. As lame as it is, it might get Lilly suspicious, although that's only if she signed up. But I'll see what happens tomorrow.

There were only a few people in the room when I got on. This was of course, only made for our school, so I supposed that lots of people had already gone to bed. I didn't think 9pm was that late, so I read the list of the few names on there. _Skateboarder15_ stood out to me. It sounded like a guy and the _15_ could mean his age, just like me. No, I decided I wasn't here for a date; I just wanted to check the place out. So I clicked on, private chat with him and asked what he thought.

**NormalRockstar15: **Hey, I'm new here.

**Skateboarder15: **Hi what's up?

**NormalRockstar15: **I was just wondering, what do you think of this site?

**Skateboarder15: **I think it's cool. What about you, what do you think?

**NormalRockstar15: **I actually thought it was a stupid idea at first, but now I think it's pretty cool once I've looked around. So uh…what do you do for fun?

**Skateboarder15: **Well I love to skateboard (hence my nick name) and I love sports, oh and whenever my friend makes me go shopping, I like to do that sometimes too.

That's odd, that sounds alot like Lilly. Do I really make her go shopping? I'm probably just being paranoid. And why am I making small talk with this person? I decided I wasn't here to meet anyone. Oh what the hell, I'm already into it. What've I got to lose?

**NormalRockstar15: **That sounds like cool stuff. I really like shopping too. Oh and I'm a really big movie person, I love seeing movies.

**Skateboarder15: **I forgot about that, I am so a big movie person too. Have you seen…?

Before I knew it, the time had slipped by and we had been talking for over two hours. This was more addicting than I had thought.

**NormalRockstar15: **I know, that was the best part. Horror films are so cool too. Have you seen any?

**Skateboarder15: **I'm not a big fan of horror movies, but you know, you sound an awful lot like a friend of mine.

**NormalRockstar15: **I was just about to say the same thing. Weird huh?

**Skateboarder15: **Yeah you're right lol. Hey can I tell you something?

**NormalRockstar15: **Sure, anything

**Skateboarder15: **Well I have to admit that I really like my friend a lot. And the more you sound like them, the more I can't stop thinking about them. But we're just friends, is that so bad to really like them?

**NormalRockstar15: **Believe it or not, I was thinking the same thing; I have a huge crush on my best friend too. And no, I don't think it's bad at all. In fact you should probably go right out and let them know how you feel. That's what I'm going to do.

I suddenly changed my mind about the fact. This persons question was helping me along, so I decided I would go tell Lilly tomorrow.

**Skateboarder15: **Good idea, thanks.

**NormalRockstar15: **Sure, no problem. Oh crap do you realize what time it is?!

**Skateboarder15: **Oh my gosh, you're right; I guess we should get to bed then.

**NormalRockstar15: **Well how about we talk same time tomorrow evening?

**Skateboarder15: **Great, ttyl.

Once I logged off, so did they. Surprisingly, that was more fun than I thought it would be. We had talked about everything like we had already been friends for years. It was a little weird when this guy sounded like Lilly sometimes, but I shrugged the thought off and decided to ask her tomorrow at school, what she had been doing tonight.

I changed for bed quickly and slipped in quietly. Once my head hit the pillow I was asleep. I was really tired, but happy at the enjoyable conversation I had tonight.

I was extremely tired when I woke up in the morning and it was of course, because I stayed up late. Once I looked at my clock, I realized I woke up an hour earlier than I needed too. Although I didn't mind getting to school early, because then I could ask Lilly if she happened to be on last night. So I got ready, ate a big breakfast and walked off to school quickly. I arrived about ten minutes early. Not as soon as I wanted, but soon enough.

Then a weird thought occurred to me; I could be walking by the person I talked to last night. It could be anyone here. Now it felt real weird to me. This had only been up about a week, but everyone was talking about it and had been on it, so I'm sure they had felt this way when they first signed on.

I arrived at my locker to find that Lilly wasn't there. It makes sense I suppose, since I was a bit early. But I'll see her in class anyway. So I quickly got my books and walked to the first class.

Lilly's POV

As I walked through the halls for class, last nights conversation kept running through my head. It was like this person and I connected. But it also felt weird to be walking around school and knowing I could be looking at them at any moment. Or they could even be in one of my classes.

Well it was lucky I got here early anyway, I decided too so that I could lay on my desk and hopefully catch a few more minutes of sleep before class started. I took a seat near the back, leaving just one behind me for Miley. Then I propped my head on my arm and elbow, so it would look like I was awake, and then I drifted to sleep. It seemed like forever, but what I discovered was only a few minutes, until I was woken up by a familiar voice. Miley snapped her fingers in front of my face a few times.

"Hello? Lilly, wake up." she said as she snapped.

I got startled and jumped in my seat. "Huh…oh sorry." I blushed.

"I've never seen you like this Lil, why are you so tired anyway?"

"I just went to bet a little late, that's all." Then I yawned.

"Hm, well ok." Miley said slowly.

She eyed me suspiciously and then walked around and took the seat behind me. As soon as she sat down, she dropped her bag next to her and then laid her head down in her arms, on her desk. I was curious now and turned around.

"What's the matter with you now?" she got startled as well and shot up and looked at me.

"Oh uh…same here, yeah I went to bed late too. Yeah Jackson was being loud and had his door open while trying to make that website better and stuff. So I think he's pretty tired today too." She said a bit groggily. As I was still turned around, I noticed Jackson just outside the open door of our classroom. He was talking and laughing with a couple of his friends; really looking like he was full of energy.

"Oh yeah? Well then what does that look like to you?" I pointed behind Miley, she turned around, then she turned back with an upset look on her face.

"Alright fine, so he went to bed early. The truth is I didn't 'cause I…I checked his site out." She admitted not so happily, in a mumble.

I was excited now. "Ha, I told you it was cool, so what'd you do?"

"Well I didn't do the dating thing of course, because that part just looked stupid, but I just created a username and I uh…I looked around." she said, casually looking around the room.

Miley's POV

"You looked around? There isn't much to look at for staying up as late as it sounds like you did. What's your username anyway?"

Oh no, how am I supposed to get out of this one? "W-well, what's yours?"

"I asked you first."

"Class starts in a minute ok? Now's not the time to argue." Hopefully that'll work.

"Come on Miles it's not that big of a secret. And besides, we're friends too, so it's not like I'm gonna tell anyone." Ok so it didn't work. I still couldn't say anything though, she was up late too. Although that doesn't mean she was the one I was talking to. She could have been any of the other few that were on there.

"Alright, alright, how about we both say ours at the same time? But in a whisper because kids are starting to come in now."

"Ok, ready go-"

"NormalRockstar15! Skateboarder15!" We both said ours at the same time. We looked at each other with wide eyes and open mouths. I was wide awake now and I could tell that Lilly was too. Then the bell rang and the teacher came walking in quickly. Now we couldn't talk. All we were left with were our thoughts, so many things to think about from last night.

I was trying to concentrate and take notes, but I couldn't help it. At one point I wanted to throw her a note and say something, but I didn't know what, there were too many things to say. So then all I could think about was that I had been talking to Lilly and she admitted she liked me!

When there was about a minute till the end of class I saw Lilly slowly start to grab the strap of her backpack. She was going to run, I knew it. I mimicked her with the backpack and once the bell rang she shot for the door. I knew it was just an attempt, but I was quicker of course since I was behind her. Once she was in the doorway, I grabbed her wrist before she had the chance to run out.

"Come with me please." I whispered in her ear. It was more of a demand and I pulled her around the corner and into the girl's bathroom. I checked the few stalls over real quick to make sure they were empty. Once I was done, Lilly started talking.

"Miles I guess I don't..."

"Yeah I uh, I don't know where to start either." I said nervously.

"Well your 'NormalRockstar' nickname makes sense now." she put air quotes around the nickname and chuckled nervously.

"Yeah yours too." I smiled. "So you uh, you really feel that way about me?" I asked with a breathless voice.

"Yeah I really do Miles. And you, you said you've got a huge crush on me?" she chuckled.

"Oh heh, yeah I do. It's kinda been for a long time now. I'm sorry, I-I meant to tell you, I really did I just-"

Then Lilly put a finger to my lips to shut me up.

"It's ok Miles." She chuckled, then removed her finger. "I did the same thing to. So I guess the question now is; where do we go from here?"

Her lips looked so soft as she spoke. I wanted to press mine right up against hers and tell her that's where we should go next, but didn't. I knew it would be too forward. As I was looking at Lilly and thinking, I knew I had a confused expression on my face. Apparently Lilly read my mind, because all of the sudden I found our lips together and I was the one up against the wall, Lilly pushing me on my shoulders. It was a hard push at first before I knew what was happening, but I kissed back the second I felt Lilly was about to pull away. I gently took her face in my hands and she was happy to stay for the next minute. I couldn't believe it, but I was bold enough to trace her lips with my tongue. Lilly parted her lips more and allowed me to enter her mouth. She did the same with her tongue and entered my mouth. It was the newest sensation and I felt so free. Then soon we needed air. I pulled away first and once I did we both backed a few feet apart; breathing heavily and staring each other down.

"Wow that was um, amazing. Well, amazing doesn't even describe half of how that felt." I smiled as soon as I caught my breath and walked back up to Lilly.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Lilly chuckled as she gently caressed my cheek with her soft hand. "Nothing describes it like love. I love you Miley." she smiled.

"I love you too Lilly." I whispered gently as we shared a short sweet kiss.

Then the warning bell for the next class rang. We walked out holding hands and didn't even notice. Then we saw Oliver leaning near the doorway at the next class. He was smiling at a girl as she walked away from him and he slipped a small, folded piece of paper into his pocket. Then he turned and saw us approach him and pulled out the paper.

"Looks like Smokin' Oken scored again, ladies." He blew on the paper for a lame effect then slipped it back into his pocket. Then he nodded down at our hands "Well, I see you two have finally hooked up." he smirked at us.

"What?!" Lilly and I said in unison.

"Oh please, its been so obvious and…oh my gosh there's the bell!" he said fearfully as the bell rang and saw the glares on our faces. "I gotta get to class. Bye!" then he clumsily ran into the classroom. Lilly and I high fived each other.

"Looks like we scored in scaring him off." Lilly giggled.

"Yeah I know and he's not as much of a doughnut as I thought he was."

"That's true, and at least we don't have to tell him now since he already figured it out."

"Yeah; oh Lil, I think we should get to class too." I started heading for the door.

"Dang you're right. Well we can interrogate Oliver after words."

She winked at me. I winked back as we walked into class. Left with our thoughts once again, but this time they were more complete.


End file.
